The Appropriate Use of Scaffolding
by Brunette7899
Summary: Kurt overhears the conversation where Beiste says he's not man enough to play Tony and gets pissed so he drags Blaine to the auditorium to prove them wrong, Contains Barebacking, semi-public sex and minor breath play


"Kurt, where are we…?"

"Shut up, Blaine." Kurt growled, gripping his elbow tightly as he dragged him toward the auditorium.

Kurt grumbled under his breath as Blaine trailed slightly behind him trying to figure out what exactly was going on. He could barely make out 'man' 'bullshit' and 'I'll show them', but every time he tried to ask Kurt what was going on he was swiftly shut down, as Kurt's fingers pressed just a bit harder into his elbow.

Finally, they were backstage in the auditorium and Kurt was dragging Blaine over to the scaffolding he used for his audition and spinning him around before placing his hands on one of the metal bars.

"Don't move," Kurt whispered as he flicked his tongue along the shell of Blaine's ear before tracing his tongue down to Blaine's pulse and biting down hard, sucking the flesh between his teeth as he slid his hand down Blaine's front to roughly palm him through his jeans.

Blaine dropped his head to the side to give Kurt more access as he let out a moan, arching his back to press his ass back into Kurt as Kurt undid his belt and unbuttoned his pants, opening them just enough to slip his hand inside Blaine's boxers to tease his fingers over his cock.

At the first contact of skin on skin Blaine seemed to fully realize where they were, "Fuck, Kurt we can't."

He reached down to pull Kurt's hand away but Kurt grabbed his wrist and brought his hand back up to the metal bar, wrapping Blaine's fingers around it.

"I thought I told you to stay," he said as he shoved his hand back into Blaine's boxers running his fingers down the length of his cock before traveling down further, rolling his balls in his hand, dragging his nails across the sensitive skin just like Blaine likes it. Hard enough to feel and elicit short breathy moans from Blaine, but not enough to hurt.

"But Kurt," Blaine continued, "We could get caught."

By the way his voice broke on the word caught, the way his knees dropped just slightly, Kurt knew he had won.

Reaching up, Kurt shoved his fingers into Blaine's perfectly gelled curls to wrap his fist around them and yank Blaine's head back as he leaned in to whisper in his ear, hot breath rushing across sensitive skin and causing Blaine to shiver. They had talked about it before, not in any serious way, but the idea had been thrown out there and Kurt decided to run with it.

"You love that idea don't you? That anyone could come and walk in and see you like this," he said over Blaine's continued moaning as he used his other hand to shove Blaine's pants and boxers down off his hips before lifting his leg and using his foot to push them down to his knees.

"I think you just really like the idea of people knowing that you're mine, I know I do. I like that people would walk in and see you like this" Kurt snarled as he kicked Blaine's legs apart, "I want everyone to know that only I can make you feel like this."

He moved his head to lick along the collar of Blaine's shirt, shoving it to the side and tracing random patterns there as he grabbed lube from his pocket before undoing his own pants and sliding them down enough to free his cock.

Putting some lube on his hand, Kurt pressed one slick finger to Blaine's hole, circling it and giving just the barest hint of pressure, just slow rubbing across the sensitive skin until Blaine began to push back, leaning back to whisper 'please' in Kurt's ear, prompting Kurt to slide his index finger into Blaine's tight hole, not stopping until his knuckles were pressed along Blaine's crack.

Blaine let out a sigh of relief, "Fuck, thank you," as he began to slowly twist his finger slowly.

Kurt continued to twist his finger, his other hand on Blaine's hip to keep him still, never crooking it or sliding in and out, simply twisting it inside Blaine, not caring where they were. In fact, part of him wanted to get caught, wanted people to see Blaine in front of him, strung out and begging all because of Kurt. Because of Kurt's _cock_.

"Kurt, please, I need more," Blaine groaned, taking advantage of Kurt's distracted state to slide off Kurt's finger slightly before shoving himself back on it, fucking himself on the finger inside him.

He was in the middle of rotating his hips in a circle to try and get Kurt's finger to press against his prostate when Kurt snapped back to attention, looking down back at Blaine and watching him _use_ Kurt's finger,

He slid another finger inside quickly, giving Blaine a moment to adjust before he began to thrust them slow and hard, gripping Blaine's hair once more to turn his face to the side so Kurt could watch every single look that flickered across his face. He wanted to watch the way he affected Blaine, wanted to see exactly what he did to him, how desperate he could make him.

He pressed his fingers onto Blaine's prostate with practiced ease, watching as Blaine's jaw dropped, his eyes squeezing shut as his hips stuttered forward before thrusting back onto Kurt's fingers.

Sliding a third finger in, Kurt turned Blaine's head even further straining Blaine's neck slightly, leaning forward to kiss him once before pulling back and whispering "fuck yourself on them" against Blaine's lips.

At the order, Blaine began to rock his hips back onto Kurt's fingers with abandon, fast thrusts of his hips as he tried desperately to find the exact angle that he needed while keeping his head angled just so as Kurt pressed rough kisses to his lips, more teeth and tongue than real kissing.

They stayed like that for a few minutes, Kurt fucking his tongue into Blaine's mouth, Blaine fucking himself on Kurt's fingers. Before Blaine began to whine desperately, his hips speeding up, the beginnings of broken pleas falling in the space between their lips.

"Kurt, please," he gasped as Kurt let go of his hair to grab his hips, holding him still as he crooked his fingers again, pressing Blaine's prostate and leaving Blaine with no escape, just overwhelming agonizing pleasure.

"Please what, Blaine?" Kurt teased as he began to move his fingers again. Slowly, _too slowly._

"More," thrust and drag.

"More what, Blaine? What do you need?" Kurt prompted, continuing to thrust his fingers slow and deep inside Blaine waiting for a few very specific words.

"Your cock. Kurt I need your cock in me, I can't wait! Just fuck me."

Kurt slid his fingers out, "Of course baby," he chuckled as he wiped the rest of the lube on his cock, "all you had to do was ask."

Kurt groaned as he slid into Blaine, thrusting his entire length inside slowly, not stopping until he bottomed out. Resting his forehead between Blaine's shoulder blades and taking a deep breath to calm himself before wrapping one arm around Blaine's waist and beginning to thrust, slow and deep.

Harsh thrusts that shoved Blaine's hips forward and sent him off balance as he tried to brace himself on the bar in front of him, his pants at his knees doing nothing to aid in his balance. He would have fallen over had it not been for Kurt's strong grip on him, holding him still as he shoved his hips up into Blaine over and over again.

"So fucking tight Blaine," Kurt moaned before grumbling, "not man enough my ass."

"Wha?" Blaine asked turning his head to look back at Kurt.

"Doesn't matter," he groaned, tilting his head forward to kiss Blaine, running his tongue along his lower lip before sucking it between his teeth.

His thrusts were speeding up, faster now and just as deep. Deeper still, on those thrusts in when Kurt would grind his hips against Blaine's ass, getting just a bit further inside, bending his knees to get the angle just right and pulling Blaine back onto him.

Blaine's moans were getting louder, too loud at this point, because despite Kurt's wishing that people would take him more seriously, would see him as a man, he really didn't want to explain this to his father.

He tried to tell Blaine to be quiet, but it was no use. He was moaning, long and low moans when Kurt slid out followed by short ones and groans of 'yeah, fuck me' every time Kurt thrust inward. He'd honestly never heard Blaine this loud before, apparently he was right about the idea of getting caught, but now was not the time to find out.

Keeping one arm around Blaine's waist, Kurt slid the other one up Blaine's front to wrap around his throat, forearm pressed against Blaine's sternum, fingers wrapped around his neck. He had only intended to pull Blaine back against him to kiss him in an attempt to silence his moans when he heard a word. Just one word.

"Harder."

"What?" Kurt asked as he thrusted again, convinced he was too far-gone and was hearing things.

"Your hand, press harder," Blaine moaned, the tail end cut off when Kurt did just that, wrapped his hand tighter around Blaine's throat holding Blaine against his shoulder as he resumed thrusting.

Sharp, fast, hard thrusts into Blaine, barely staying in before pulling back out and shoving forward again. There was nothing gentle anymore, just rough animalistic thrusts as Kurt held Blaine still with an arm around his waist and a hand gripping tightly on his throat. He could feel every single moan, ever whine, every grunt that Blaine tried to make, they all fell silent but Kurt could feel every vibration against the palm of his hand.

"Kurt, close," Blaine breathed, one syllable at a time, broken words that were barely more than air, but Kurt knew they were there because of the sensation of Blaine's throat vibrating under his hand. Silent moans coming from him as he looked at Kurt with pleading eyes.

He felt himself getting closer from the look on Blaine's face alone and wanted Blaine to come before him, wanted to feel him tighten around his cock as he came, wanted to come inside Blaine while he was still experiencing the aftershocks of his orgasm.

"Okay," he whispered into Blaine's ear before sliding his arm from its position on Blaine's waist down to wrap a hand around his cock.

It only took a few strokes and Kurt muttering 'fuck' into Blaine's ear before he was coming onto Kurt's hand and his own shirt, mouth open in a silent scream, eyes squeezed shut in pleasure. Throat working against Kurt's hand as he shook, taking short shallow breaths and continuing to work himself between Kurt's cock and his hand.

Kurt watched Blaine, he looked beautiful like this, lost in pleasure, until it became too much and he took his hand off the bar to grab Kurt's hand that was still held against his throat. Kurt understood immediately and took his hand off, moving it down to Blaine's hips, which he gripped hard as he resumed his thrusting.

Between watching Blaine come and feeling his muscles spasm around his cock, Kurt only needed a few more thrusts before he was coming inside Blaine, biting down on his shoulder to keep from screaming out, his hips thrusting three more times before stuttering to a stop, resting there inside Blaine taking deep heaving breaths to try to calm himself.

He pulled out and Blaine finally let go of the bar entirely, turning around slowly to look at Kurt with an expression of mixed pleasure, confusion and concern.

"Not that I'm really complaining, but what was that about?" Blaine asked.

"It's nothing," Kurt lied, looking away slightly before Blaine grabbed his face in his hands and looked into his eyes, fixing him with a searching look and silently asking him for the truth.

"Okay so I might have overheard something about me not being man enough to play Tony earlier," he grumbled, trying to pull his head away and look anywhere but at Blaine. "Maybe I kind of needed to - "

"Assert your dominance?" Blaine interrupted, chuckling softly before leaning to pull his pants up, fastening them, and then wrapping an arm around Kurt, knowing this wasn't the time to talk about it.

Kurt kissed him on the cheek and looked over at him with a soft smile on his face, "Coffee?"

"Yeah, umm Kurt?"

"What?"

Blaine pointed down at his shirt, which was stained with come and then looked up at Kurt with an adorably embarrassed expression on his face.

"Luckily, they keep all the old costumes back here," Kurt laughed as he grabbed Blaine's hand. "Come on babe, let's find you a new shirt."


End file.
